The present invention relates generally to terrorist threat detection systems and more specifically to an airport automated security scanning process. The horror of the World Trade Center devastation and the attack on the Pentagon teaches us that automated security scanning in airports and other locations is a serious endeavor that needs priority. Requirement and process currently exists to inspect the inside of carry-on bags, luggage, and other containers to determine if weapons, dangerous articles, and other prohibited items are hidden within. This is generally accomplished by passing a container through and x-ray scanning machine while a security operator observes the container""s contents on a monitor screen (such as the process generally observed at an airport security checkpoint). This is an effective process if/and only if the operator is fully trained, experienced, has the time needed to properly evaluate what he/she sees on the monitor, and last, but not least, fully applies his/her full attention to the assessment. Unfortunately, the assessment process is boring-tedious work and as a result, the operator can/does become complacent. When this occurs, prohibited items pass through the security screening process undetected. Today""s victims are not just the passengers on the airplanes, and a federal takeover of airport security may be imminent.
Recent developments in airport security systems are disclosed in the following U.S. patents, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference: U.S. Pat. No. 6,218,943 issued to Ellenbogen;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,393 issued to Krug et al;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,029 issued to Husseiny et al;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,400 issued to Lee et al;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,784,430 issued to Sredniawski;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,974,111 issued to Krug et al;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,018,562 issued to Willson.
The above-cited patents describe baggage and security detection systems. Exemplary is the Ellenbogen reference which describes a contraband detection and article reclaim system that includes at least one article inspection system configured to derive inspection data from an article and compare the inspection data to target object data to detect contraband, and to assign matching information to each article in which contraband was detected that matches the article to its inspection data. The at least one article inspection system is connected to a server and the inspection data and the matching information are transferred to the server. An article tagging system is configured to generate a tag for each article in which contraband was detected. The tag includes the matching information about the article and at least one workstation coupled to said server and configured to permit entry of the matching information so that the inspection data of an article in which contraband was detected can be transferred to the workstation and to display the inspection data.
This invention automates a portion of the existing process by applying computerized comparative assessment program to the image presented on the operator""s viewing screen. This is accomplished by creating a computerized image database of all known weapons and dangerous items. At the same time the scanned container""s contents data is converted to the image presented on the operator""s viewing screen, the same data is computer compared to the weapons database. Just as the human mentally compares learned weapons database against what he or she sees on the monitor, the computer accomplishes the same process, except much more timely and accurately. When the computer identifies data from the scanned image that correlates to it""s prohibited items database, it alerts the security operator by any number of common means and highlights the image on the security operator""s monitor.
The invention/process allows more containers, baggage, etc. to be security scanned and assessed in a given amount of time. The invention/process augments the human operator in a manner that increases human operator ability to identify weapons and/or dangerous items during the security scan that he or she could normally miss without computerized augmentation. The invention/process does not get tired or bored with the tedious process it accomplishes, so the effects of human complacency and loss of attention to detail are greatly reduced. The invention/process can be used xe2x80x9cstand-alonexe2x80x9d without human oversight to security scan containers, baggage, and cargo, etc. when and where security is not the highest priority.
With advent of low cost-high powered computers with extensive data storage capacity, there is no human alternative that can prove as efficient and effective in accurately comparing scanned images to it""s prohibited items database.